In Their Hands
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 18: By clace4vr. "On Bella's first hunt, the volturi come and capture her. The volturi do all kinds of things to her, and she suffers. Will the Cullens ever get her back?"


I ran as fast as I could, easily catching up to him. I made my strides longer, matching up a couple of his. I smirked at him, and ran faster, hearing his footsteps behind me. Then, I couldn't hear them. I stopped and turned around, to see him about 100 feet away.

"Are we going to stay in this continent, or were you planning on going to Canada?" He asked, with a grin. I laughed.

"Here's good." I told him, and he nodded and strode to where I was standing. He put his hands over my eyes, I was confused at first, but I didn't say anything.

"Give yourself over to your instincts," he whispered, and I let my mind wander. I felt his hands being taken away, and my feet moved, with my eyes still closed. I heard thudding hearts, and the smell of blood. I lunged for the closet one, and sunk my teeth into its neck. Blood pooled in my mouth, and I drained it quickly, it didn't put up much of a fight. I smelt something, it was a vampire for certain, but it didn't smell like Edward. I dropped the caucus and snapped my eyes open. My red eyes met other milky red ones. I knew those eyes. I jumped back and hissed at the vampire, and he laughed. Why one of the volturi was here, I don't know. He looked at me and held out one of his hands.

"Give me your hand." He asked politely, but I shook my head. Not that I thought he could read my mind, if Edward still couldn't, I doubt Aro would. He stepped forward and quickly grabbed my hand. I could have fought it, but I didn't really care. His eyes stayed open, and he looked frustrated. But he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Felix, Demetri." He said, and suddenly there were two other vampires. If I ran, Demetri would be able to find me, and they were probably faster than a newborn me to. I stood there as the took my arms, then I started screaming and kicking. I had kicked the two square in the gut more than once. The put a hand over my mouth, which I bit, but it did no good. Felix tossed me over his shoulder and they ran, just like that. It was hours, maybe even days before they stopped. I had pounded on Felix's back all the way here, and I'm pretty sure he's mad at me. Felix put me down but kept a death grip on my upper arms. I looked at the castle and hissed. The volturi have officially kidnaped me.

..

It had been weeks since I got here. Maybe even months, I don't know, I decided not to count. They starved me, only offering human blood. They watched me every second of the day, and they all try to use their powers on me, but it never works. They don't talk when I'm in the room, they stay silent. They won't tell me why they have kidnaped me, but that didn't stop me from figuring out. I figured out so far, that their testing my gift, which is a mental shield. They try to make me protect them, but I don't even try, who would want to protect the devil? Besides the devils servants, no one would. They treated me like I was nothing one moment, then they treat me like I'm the queen of the world. This was aggravating me, what was I supposed to do? I tried running, hiding, even killing myself, but they always caught me in the act. I haven't heard anything from my family; I missed them, especially Edward. But most of all I miss Renesmee, even though I have really only seen her once, I miss her to death. That's the only thing that keeps me alive here, knowing that their still out there. And not in the hands of the volturi.

..

I heard footsteps, dozens of them. I couldn't see anything, saying the noise was coming from upstairs, but I knew something was going on. I heard screaming, and footsteps coming down the stairs, I saw Edward and a little girl that looked just like him come down the stairs. Edward ran straight for me and hugged me. I hugged him back, and the little girl watched us. I looked into the girls eyes and I knew instantly who she was. I smiled and let go of Edward to hug her. She ran to me and my leg. I picked her up and held her to my chest.

"Renesmee." I whispered, and she smiled and nodded. My family had saved me from the volturi.


End file.
